


Avengers/SPN crossover

by mithrel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Crossover, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt of Tony Stark/Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers/SPN crossover

Tony leans back in his chair, crossing his legs on the footstool, watching his visitor fidget. He wonders how someone who sticks out like that can be so obviously uncomfortable in his own skin. “You got potential, kid.”

“I didn’t even finish college—“ the kid starts, but Tony waves him off.

“You think that matters? We got all kinds here.”

The kid—Winchester—makes a face. “Well, maybe, but my brother…”

Tony thinks a second. From everything he’s heard about this “Dean,” he’s not exactly a brain trust. But he’s cocky and sarcastic and has problems with authority. Tony can relate to that. “Put him in as a trainer. He’s got expertise. I’ve already got a bodyguard, or I’d offer him that job.”

Winchester snorts. “Like you need a bodyguard.”

Tony smiles lazily. “You’d be surprised.”

Winchester looks like he wants to say something, but he’s hesitating.

“What’s on your mind, kid? I promise you, you can’t shock me.” That with a smile that’s partly leer, but Winchester either doesn’t notice or decides to ignore it.

“I don’t suppose you’d have a position for a fallen Angel of the Lord…”

Tony grins, delighted. “I know a guy. Bring him in.” He barely refrains from rubbing his hands together in glee, imagining Coulson’s face.


End file.
